Bad Romance?
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Oz quiere a Gil, pero cree que Ada lo quiere también y que Gil le corresponde a ella. ¿Hará caso a los consejos del albino o decidirá sufrir toda su efímera vida para dejar ser feliz a la "pareja" que él asegura que Gil y Ada hacen? Yaoi. One-shot.


_Todos los personajes de Pandora Hearts pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki _

**Bad Romance?**

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros de la mansión Rainsworth, donde actualmente habitaba, ya que la Vezallius era aún un tanto peligrosa para su persona. Continuó caminando, aún cuando la tormenta de fuera iniciaba, con rayos resplandeciendo cada dos por tres. Suspiró. No le importaba nada ahora. No cuando se encontraba así. Su mirada esmeralda se fijó en el piso, que nada tenía de interesante, mas necesitaba alguna distracción, lo cual, obviamente, no encontró en él. Permitió que una pequeña y escurridiza lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, solo una. Estaba triste, sí. Todo había sido por lo que aquél día, habiendo visitado a su hermana menor en el instituto, se dio cuenta de una muy probable verdad: su hermana estaba enamorada de Gil. Y, lo más probable era que le correspondiera. Sintió enojo y ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño en el momento en que su tío y él lo descubrieron. Pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a ellos. Mucho menos frente a Ada. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni Gil. El culpable era él, por no haberle dicho nada desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el pequeño Gilbert, en aquél entonces.

Suspiró de nuevo, caminando aún por la mansión. Intentaba hacerlo en silencio, para no despertar a nadie. Aunque con aquella tormenta, dudaba que hubiese alguien que le escuchara. Continuó su trayecto hacia la cocina, pues deseaba prepararse un té o algo. Al llegar a ella, encontró a una silueta alta dándole la espalda, calentando agua. Se detuvo, en silencio, antes de girarse y cambiar de opinión. En esos momentos, no quería verlo a él, al igual que a nadie más. No quería saber lo que pasaría si aquél llegase a descubrir la razón de su desdicha. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de irse, fue llamado por ese hombre.

-Jo, Oz-kun. No sabía que estabas despierto.-una sonrisa un tanto macabra adornó el rostro de Break, quien no llevaba a Emily en el hombro, algo bastante extraño en él. Sin más, tuvo que girarse a encararlo. Por eso es que no quería que lo viera. -¿Quieres algo de té?-inquirió, dándole la espalda, mientras Oz se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-Sí, por favor, Break.-se limitó a responder. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la cocina de la mansión, mientras el albino servía dos tazas, con sumo cuidado. Se puso en pie, acercándose.

-Bien, Oz-kun, aquí está tu té.-se lo entregó, con la sonrisa algo maliciosa. El rubio, que había tomado ya la taza y estaba a punto de darle el primer trago, luego de colocar un poco de azúcar en ella, se detuvo. Aquella mirada no le causaba buena espina. Sus ojos se posaron en el único de Break, sosteniéndole la mirada. Así estuvieron durante unos segundos más, hasta que la voz del mayor disipó el silencio establecido.-¿Qué sucede, Oz-kun? ¿No tienes confianza en mí?-inquirió, dándole un sorbo a su té. –No le puse nada al tuyo, pero, sino lo quieres, lo tomaré por ti.-su mano se dirigió hacia la taza del menor, quien la apartó de él y le dio un sorbo. No sabía nada mal.

-¿Por qué te quedaste mirándome así?-inquirió, yendo al punto. Algo se traía, estaba seguro.

-Bien, como desees.-le miró, de nuevo.-¿Qué es lo que te tiene deprimido? –su voz era seria, a pesar de la sonrisa burlona que se formó después.-¿Acaso hubo algo de lo que te enteraste hoy?

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron como si de platos se tratase. ¿Acaso ya todos lo sabían? ¿Todos excepto su tío y él? ¿Por qué nadie, en especial Gil, se había tomado la molestia de decírselo? ¿Por qué les encantaba ocultarle cosas a él? ¿Qué caso tenía eso?

-Ese silencio tuyo y la cara de sorpresa me dicen que sí. ¿Qué fue, Oz-kun?-pero el silencio volvió a instalarse allí. –No me agradan las conversaciones unilaterales, ¿sabes?-comentó, con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-¿Tú…tú lo sabías ya, Break?-preguntó, mirándole de nuevo, dejando la taza en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Saber qué, Oz-kun? Está bien que a veces sepa de más, pero eso no quiere decir que lea mentes.-sonrió de nuevo, burlonamente.

-Acerca de que Gil está…enamorado de mi hermana menor.-pronunció, con dolor, sintiendo como su una daga se encajara en su corazón. Una cosa era admitirlo para sí mismo, otra era admitirlo ante todos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el impecable mantel de la mesa, aguantando las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en ellos, luchando en su contra por salir.

-No.-contestó, con sinceridad, Break. Los ojos esmeraldas, ahora acuosos, se fijaron en el del albino. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¡Había actuado como si lo supiera!

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste todo como si ya lo supieras?-reclamó.

-Es una buena táctica para sacarte la verdad. Algo imprecisa, pues no estaba seguro de que de verdad hubieras descubierto alguna verdad, ¡te hee!.- sonrió de nuevo.-Pero, como verás, funcionó a las mil maravillas.

-Tsk…-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del menor. Se puso en pie.

- Si estás triste porque tu mejor amigo de la infancia y tu hermana menor sienten algo, significa que… te gusta Gilbert-kun, ¿o acaso es Ada-chan?-inquirió.-No sabía que fueras incestuoso.-siguió con la burla.

-Calla.-espetó, girándose, dándole la espalda.-Sabes que es Gil el que me gusta.-comentó, estando seguro de eso. –Deja de decir tonterías, Break.

-Menos mal que has aceptado eso. Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer, Oz-kun? –se acercó por detrás.

-¿Tú qué crees? Dejarlos ser felices juntos. Los quiero mucho a ambos como para arruinárselos. –permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran.

-¿Aún cuando tu felicidad nunca pueda llegar?-negó con la cabeza.-Eso está mal. Todo ser busca la felicidad. Además, tú, con más razón, no deberías dejar pasar la única que tienes de ser feliz. De todos modos, no sabemos aún si puedas durar en este mundo mucho más tiempo del que yo seguiré en él.-sonrió, aunque de manera melancólica. –La aguja del reloj ya se ha movido. Es claro que tu vida acabará en unos meses a no ser que encontremos la solución antes, ¿no crees?-le recordó, ya sin algún todo simpático en la voz. Más bien, con dureza.-No querrás que tus últimos momentos de vida los pases desdichado, ¿o sí?

-Yo…-era cierto todo lo que de la boca de Break había salido. Su vida no sería larga, sin duda. De hecho, algo le decía que no encontrarían la solución, ya que no se habían molestado aún en buscarla. Seguían tras los recuerdos de Alice. Se volteó a mirar al albino.-Es verdad. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Tampoco quiero que se vaya de mi lado. Además, es probable que no le interese como algo más que amigos.-musitó.

-Ya has arriesgado todo lo que tienes, Oz-kun. ¿Qué más da si lo arriesgas eso también?-volvió a sonreír.-Además, es posible que te lleves alguna sorpresa.-y con su taza de té en la mano salió de la cocina, dejándole a solas.

-----

Habían pasado varios días desde su conversación con Break, quien ahora le acosaba continuamente para preguntarle si ya se había declarado y, ya que la respuesta era siempre "aún no estoy preparado", para echarle en cara lo corto que su vida sería. Suspiró, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, luego de una larga semana. No sabía cómo soportaba aquello. Entre los constantes regaños de Alice por razones tan variadas, los momentos incómodos con Gil y las huídas que daba para evitarlos, y el acoso de Break y, ahora, Sharon, quien había sido avisada por su sirviente, le tenían más que cansado. No soportaría más de eso, al menos no esa noche. Por ello, en cuanto supo que sería hora de la cena, se fue hacia su habitación, donde no vería el rostro de ninguno de ellos.

-----

Unos ojos dorados recorrían la mesa del comedor, donde Alice comía, sin modales, su carne; Break, Emily y Sharon disfrutaban de la comida; y, frente a él, un sitio vacío. ¿Dónde estaría Oz? Ya casi no le veía, y cuando lo hacía, no hablaba con él casi. Algo tenía. Estaba así de raro desde que fueron al instituto de Ada. ¿Acaso Elliot le había dicho algo malo sobre él? Era lo más posible. Sin duda, no podía dejar que su amo pensara mal de él. Y menos cuando lo que él quería era tener una oportunidad para estar a su lado, no solo como sirviente, amigo y protector. Quería más. Y estaba decidido a obtenerlo. Pero si el pequeño Duque Vezallius tenía una mala imagen de él, no acabaría más que perdiéndole.

Se puso en pie, sin decir nada, ante las miradas cómplices entre Sharon y Break, y la indiferente de Alice. Al fin y al cabo, más carne para ella.

-----

Cerró los ojos, intentando disipar la imagen mental que tenía de Gil. No quería pensar en él. Pero unos golpes ansiosos en la puerta lograron distraerle. Miró aquella tabla, con finos grabados y bien pulida, de madera, que le separaba del resto del mundo. ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez había alguna misión. Se levantó de la cama, mientras los golpes seguían. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que divisó fue a Gil, lo segundo fue su cuerpo caer sobre él, antes de sentir el piso en su espalda.

-Du…ele…-musitó, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras el dolor en su cuerpo se extendía. Al abrir sus orbes, un sonrojo se extendió por su rostro, ya que el de Gil, aquél que hasta hacia unos minutos había estado ocupando sus pensamientos, estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, con sus ojos dorados observándole y las mejillas rojas. Se sintió nervioso, pero bastante atraído por aquellos labios que estaban abiertos, murmurando un "Perdón" apenas audible aún a la corta distancia en que estaba. No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, ya que las manos del pelinegro le tomaron por la cintura, mientras sus labios eran atrapados por los de Gil. No pudo evitar abrir más sus ojos por la sorpresa de aquél acto. Definitivamente, no se lo esperaba, en lo absoluto. Pero pronto reaccionó, cerrando los ojos, y permitiéndole la entrada a aquella lengua insistente, ávida de ingresar a su boca, donde no dejó de danzar, frenéticamente, por cada parte de ella, dirigiéndose hacia su lengua, la cual apenas y podía hacer el intento de imitarle. Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojidorado, quien ya le había levantado lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más juntos posible. Sentía cómo aquellas manos grandes acariciaban su espalda, por debajo de su camisa blanca. No podía evitar sentir choques eléctricos ante cada toque, cada roce.

Gilbert se sentó, de rodillas, con Oz aún pegado a él, impidiéndole, con sus fuertes brazos, alejarse, siquiera, unos milímetros. Tan solo separó sus rostros un poco, jadeando, escuchando la respiración agitada del menor. Abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con los verdes a los que tanto amaba observar. Pero aún no se abrían. Por ahora, le concedían aquél momento de expectación. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Oz, pero, fuera lo que fuese, no pensaba soltarle, no aún. Porque tal vez aquél sería el último abrazo que se dieran. Aunque, era probable que no, eso se lo decía el hecho de que el menor le correspondió al beso y que tampoco le soltaba. Al fin, luego de una no muy larga espera, pudo ver aquellas esmeraldas. Brillaban, como en el pasado, cuando las preocupaciones no estaban todo el tiempo allí. Una sonrisa estaba en el rostro del menor, entre un sonrojo que jamás creyó ver en él.

-G…Gil.-murmuró, sorprendido, cambiando su expresión, de repente.-¿Po…por qué hiciste esto?-inquirió, intentando zafarse, pero él no hizo más que apretarlo más.-Su…suéltame.-ordenó, mirando hacia otro sitio, mientras con sus manos intentaba alejarle.

-No. No hasta que me digas por qué me correspondiste y ahora intentas alejarme, como si lo que hice hubiese estado mal.-dijo, con astucia. Aquella duda le carcomía.

-P…por…-decidió decir la verdad.-Por Ada.-musitó, dejando de luchar.

-¿Por Ada?-inquirió, confundido.-¿Ella qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Mucho. –respondió Oz, dejándole aún más confundido.-Está enamorada de ti. –le recordó. Hubo un silencio durante varios segundos.

-Eso no es cierto. –respondió, seguro de sí. Oz se quedó mirándole. No entendía.

-¿Cómo? Pero si cuando fuimos al instituto ella te miró a ti cuando le preguntamos quién era del que estaba enamorada.-comentó.-Además, el sombrero que te dio…

-Ah, eso. Bueno. El sombrero es más el símbolo de una promesa que le hice. –hubo silencio.-Le prometí intentar ayudarle con la persona que de verdad le gusta.-de nuevo silencio.- Elliot.-silencio otra vez.

-¡¿ELLIOT?!-preguntó, entendiendo al fin. –Pero si él actuó muy frío con ella.

-Así es su manera de actuar. Pero sí la quiere, aunque no lo admite porque es una Vezallius, ya ves. –le miró.-¿Me estabas evitando porque creías que yo y tu hermana teníamos algo?-preguntó, con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-Eh… yo…-no pudo evitar mirarle y decirle todo.-Sí. Creí que la querías a ella y… no quería intervenir. Y no podía acercarme a ti porque no me sentía bien.-se sonrojó de nuevo, mirando hacia un lado.-Gil… eres al que siempre he querido.-susurró.

-Oz…-con una mano hizo que volviera a mirarle de frente.-Yo también te quiero a ti. No como a mi amo, o un amigo. Te quiero mucho más que eso.-le besó, esta vez con mayor calma, acariciando su espalda por debajo de la ropa y sus dorados cabellos, mientras el menor volvía a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando su beso.

-Break, esto es a lo que se le llama amor, ¿cierto?-inquirió Sharon, mientras ellos pasaban "casualmente" por allí, deteniéndose en la puerta del menor.

-Hai.-respondió, sonriente.

-A esto se le llama indecencia.-comentó Emily, mientras Alice daba su aprobación con el pulgar levantado.

-No puedo creer que mi contratista acabara con ese inútil cabeza de alga.-se lamentó.-Habiendo mejores en el mundo…

La puerta azotando fue lo siguiente que vieron.

Mientras, del otro lado, Gil llevaba a Oz, cargando, hacia la cama de éste. Sí, definitivamente, a eso se le podía llamar amor. Tal vez la vida de uno de ellos sería efímera, pero tan eterno el amor que se profesaban que, ni la muerte ni el abismo podrían separarles esta vez.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola, de nuevo.**

**Me siento tan inspirada estos días que ya van tres one-shot. Siento mucho el no haber hecho lemmon, pero no se me hizo bien ponerlo n__n lo siento. Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a ****Yuko_Sama, quien ha sido la primera en dejar review en uno de los mencionados one-shot. Yuko-sama, perdona por no hacerlo de humor, pero ya tengo uno en mente, que estoy maquilando un poco más, para poder hacerlo de más capítulos. Pero llegará con humor en él.**

******Gracias por leer, sin importar si dejar review o no, lo que me importa es que lo disfruten.**

******Saludos.**


End file.
